


Princesse endormie

by Sandentwins



Category: Wonderful (Book Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, sleeping
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5299340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandentwins/pseuds/Sandentwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Augh. I am trash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princesse endormie

Lorsque Martin rentra du travail après une dure journée remplie d'heures supplémentaires, il était déjà bien tard. Les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel de Sinain, les lampadaires brillaient plus fort encore. Et le pauvre homme était complètement épuisé. Sans même prendre le temps de manger un reste de dîner, il se dirigea vers la chambre, voulant tout simplement dormir un bon coup.  
Aurélie dormait déjà.  
En s'asseyant sur le lit, près d'elle, Martin entendit son léger souffle, ronronnant doucement alors que sa poitrine à demi découverte montait et descendait au rythme de sa respiration. Ses cheveux, étalés sur tout l'oreiller, étaient emmêlés par un sommeil ayant été agité il y a encore peu. Tout son être reflétait une impression de calme et de bien-être; elle n'était vraiment détendue que dans ces moments-là.  
Martin caressa du doigt la courbe de ses joues, constellées de taches de rousseur. Sa peau était douce, imparfaite, mais donnait du charme à tout son être. Lentement, ses mains descendirent le long de son cou, traçant le long d'une veine, puis se posèrent sur ses épaules. Il aurait voulu les masser, mais il ne savait pas comment faire. Aussi Martin se contenta-t-il de poser un baiser sur son front. Aurélie eut un léger soubresaut endormi, qui passa la seconde d'après. Ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes laissèrent passer un soupir.  
Souriant, Martin rajusta la couverture autour des épaules de son épouse, admirant sa facilité à dormir à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit. Récupérant le portable d'Aurélie, qui continuait de passer des vidéos de chats, l'éteignant, Martin retira ses habits et se glissa doucement sous les draps, afin de ne pas la réveiller.  
Si il se croyait chanceux d'avoir Aurélie pour épouse, il était loin de se douter à quel point.


End file.
